And She Is Love
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: "Ron, o que eu sou para você?"


**And She Is Love.**

"And when that world slows down, dear.

And when those stars burn out, here.

Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here,

They call her love, love, love, love, love.

They call her love, love, love, love. love.

_She is love, and she is all I need_."

(She is Love – Parachute)

Ron observava o teto, entediado. Após alguns minutos (Que pareceram horas) mudou de posição, passando a observar seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, que dormia na cama ao lado. O silêncio pairava no quarto que continha a presença dos dois amigos e seus companheiros de quarto: Simas e Dino.

Olhou o relógio. 4h da manhã, e ele não conseguia dormir.

Suspirou. Já não era a primeira (E, certamente, também não seria a última) vez que Ron discutia com Hermione. Brigavam sempre. Brigas sem sentido, brigas mais sérias, mas sempre faziam as pazes. Apesar de tudo isso, Ron não era capaz de ignorar o fato de que Hermione estava triste e/ou com raiva, e a culpa era toda dele.

O que mais o perturbava dessa vez é que ele sabia que a culpa havia sido dele.

_**- Flashback**_

Ron estava andando pelo corredor, quando deu de cara com Hermione sentada em um banco, mas ela não estava sozinha. Vitor Krum, que estava visitando Hogwarts, estava com ela. Os dois conversavam e sorriam, muito próximos um do outro. E as mãos de Krum estavam sobre as de Hermione, que parecia não se importar.

Ron não conseguiu pensar em nada. Ao ver aquela cena, foi tomado por uma raiva estranha e, quando viu, já havia caminhado em direção a eles, rapidamente.

- O que houv... - Hermione começou a falar, quando foi interrompida pelo ruivo que, sem pensar, pegou em sua mão com força e a puxou e saiu andando, obrigando a garota a segui-lo. - EI, Ron! Me solta! - Ela disse, com um tom meio surpreso. Ele a ignorou, apertando sua mão com mais força. - Ron, me solta!

Mas o ruivo só a soltou quando haviam se afastado do lugar aonde Krum estava. Estavam do lado de fora da escola e, por ser horário de aula, não havia ninguém por lá.

Ron parou de andar, ofegante e virado de costas para Hermione. Soltou a mão da garota, que logo falou:

- Posso saber o que foi isso, Ron? Eu estava conversando com o meu amigo!

- Amigo? - Ron repetiu. - Bem, ele parecia bem mais do que um amigo!

- O que? Você sabe que eu e Krum não temos nada.

- Sei, claro que sei! - Disse, irônico.

Ele não sabia o porque de estar com tanta raiva. Sempre que via Hermione perto de Krum se sentia assim. Ele sabia que Krum não via a garota apenas como uma "amiga", e isso era o que mais incomodava Ron. Era quase impossível controlar a raiva que sentia.

- Nós só estavamos _conversando_. - Ela disse, séria.

- Claro! - Ele se aproximou dela, que recuou, encostando as costas em uma parede. Ele deu mais um passo, ficando bem próximo a garota, assim como Krum se encontrava há alguns minutos. - Então é assim que você conversa com os seus amigos? Porque não é assim que você conversa comigo.

Hermione estremeceu um pouco com a proximidade dos dois. Era diferente estar assim com Ron, do que com outro garoto. Mesmo assim, estava irritada com a raiva sem motivo do amigo. Parecia até que... Que ele estava com ciúmes.

- P-Posso saber o que você tem haver com isso? - Ela perguntou, tentando manter a voz firme.

- Tudo! você é minha! - Ron respondeu sem nem ao menos pensar mas, quando parou para prestar atenção no que havia dito, na proximidade em que se encontravam, suas bocas muito próximas uma da outra, sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Olhou para os lados, disfarçando. – Quer dizer, você é minha amiga. É isso. Não quero ver você falando com caras como ele.

- Hm. Certo. Sua amiga. - Hermione tinha um tom de decepção na voz, ao falar a última palavra. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia realmente irritada. - Sou só sua amiga, Ron. Por isso, não tente mandar em mim, afinal, eu sei me virar muito bem! - Ao dizer isso, ela o empurrou com força, e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás.

- Droga! Droga. - Ron murmurou para si mesmo, irritado.

Saiu em direção a onde Hermione havia ido para procurá-la, mas não a encontrou. Passou o dia procurando a menina mas, quando anoiteceu e ela não apareceu no Salão Comunal, resolveu que era melhor deixar para pedir desculpas no dia seguinte. Iria dormir e logo cedo, falaria com ela.

_**Flashback -**_

Bom, dormir fazia parte do plano. Mas já iam completar 5h e Ron não havia fechado os olhos. Se levantou e desceu até a sala da Grifinória, iria sentar lá enquanto não ficasse com sono.

Ao chegar na sala, reparou que havia mais alguém lá, sentado em uma das poltronas.

- E ai, tá com insônia também? - Ele falou, sem ver quem era.

- Pois é. Tudo culpa de um ruivo idiota que eu conheço. - Ao ouvir aquela voz, logo reconheceu quem era: Hermione. Hermione se levantou, olhando para aonde Ron estava. Ele a olhou, irritado consigo mesmo. Sabia que ela ainda estava irritada, isso era muito visível. Sorriu para ela, em uma tentativa falhada de aliviar a tensão.

A garota apenas se sentou novamente, pegando um livro e voltando a ler. Ron suspirou. Odiava brigar com Hermione. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, que não deu atenção, até ele começar a falar.

- Escuta... Mione. - Começou a falar. Hermione não havia tirado os olhos das páginas do livro grande e grosso que segurava, mas ele sabia que ela estava prestando atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia. - Hm, desculpa por hoje. Eu não queria ter sido grosso com você.

- Eu sei disso, Ron. - Ela disse, seca.

- E você sabe que eu odeio ver você mal.

- Eu sei disso, Ron. - Repetiu.

- E que eu sou um idiota, mas um idiota que precisa de você.

Ele olhou para ela, apreensivo. Pode perceber um rápido sorriso no rosto de Hermione.

- É... Sei disso também. - Disse, um pouco mais simpática.

- Então você me desculpa? - Ele pois sua mão sobre a de Hermione, que não disse nada sobre o gesto.

- Você sabe que eu sempre te desculpo. - Ela disse, em um tom de voz bem mais baixo que o normal, mas o suficiente para Ron escutar.

Ele sorriu, esperando poder conseguir conversar normalmente com a garota, como sempre faziam após uma discussão. Dessa vez foi diferente. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela marcou a página do livro em que estava, o fechou e se levantou, preparando-se para ir para o seu quarto.

- Ei! Para onde você vai? - Ron perguntou, levantando-se.

- Dormir?

- É... Quer dizer, não! Fica aqui comigo.

- Outra hora, Ron.

- Por que? Achei que você tinha me desculpado.

- E desculpei. - Hermione disse, sincera.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Hm, deixa pra lá. - Hermione respondeu rápido, e subiu um degrau, antes que Ron segurasse seu braço.

- Não. - Ele a olhou fixamente. - Por favor, me diz. Você não sabe como é duro ficar sem dormir quando eu faço alguma besteira, porque fico pensando em você.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e deu um curto suspiro.

- Ron, o que eu sou para você?

A pergunta atingiu Ron como um tiro. O que Hermione Granger era para ele?

- Mione, que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Só me responde, por favor.

Ele ficou um pouco em silêncio, antes de responder. Ele não havia entendido o porque daquela pergunta. Ron reparou na aparência ansiosa de Hermione, que aguardava uma resposta.

- Bom, você é minha amiga, Mione. - Assim que Ron acabou de falar, sentiu como se tivesse dado a resposta errada. Ou a resposta incompleta. Ele também pode reparar na decepção da garota ao ouvir aquela resposta.

- É esse o problema, Ron. Eu não te entendo. - Ele ficou em silêncio, para ela continuar. - Uma hora você me trata como se eu fosse sua amiga e, na outra, você quase dá a entender que eu significo algo a mais. Eu sei que não é sua intenção me confundir nem nada, mas quando eu paro

pra pensar que eu realmente sou só sua amiga, dói.

Ron olhou Hermione, que estava olhando para baixo, triste. Significar algo a mais... É claro que significava. Ron até se perderia, se falasse tudo o que aquela garota significava para ele.

Mas eles haviam sido amigos desde o começo e parecia errado dar qualquer outro tipo de resposta para Hermione. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia tão certo.

- É... Boa noite. - Hermione subiu as escadas, sem esperar que Ron a respondesse, mas ele a seguiu.

Ele não poderia deixar Hermione ir dormir daquele jeito. Não sem falar tudo o que havia passado pela cabeça dele quando ela o perguntou.

- O que Hermione Granger é para mim? - Repetiu a pergunta feita para ele há alguns minutos. - Hermione é minha amiga. É a pessoa mais sabe-tudo que eu conheço, o que chega a ser irritante às vezes, mas que já me salvou a vida tantas vezes, que já nem posso mais reclamar. É alguém que consegue fazer eu me sentir estranho, só de estar perto dela. Estranho, feliz. Hermione Granger é a pessoa que domina os meus pensamentos, mesmo quando eu tento afastá-la deles. É a pessoa que eu mais quero proteger no mundo, que eu mais preciso proteger. É quem consegue ter toda a minha atenção, só de estar perto de mim. Hermione Granger é minha... - Falou tudo o que tinha em mente, sem desviar o olhar da garota, que agora o olhava bem surpresa. Hermione sentia seu rosto esquentar a cada passo que Ron dava para perto dela.

Ele passou a mão no rosto dela, e, antes que perdesse toda a coragem que havia reunido, aproximou seus rostos mais ainda e a beijou.

Toda a confusão que Ron sentia em relação a Hermione, de repente, pareceu idiotice. Quer dizer, era tão óbvio, que até mesmo Ron Weasley deveria ter entendido rapidamente. Ele a amava. A amava como nunca havia amado ninguém.

Afastaram-se e os dois não puderam deixar de sorrir. Hermione e seu sorriso tímido e Ron se aproximou novamente da garota, encostando apenas sua testa a testa dela e falou:

- Hermione Granger é minha namorada.

Ele não precisava ouvir a garota concordar em palavras, porque ele tinha certeza do que acabara de dizer. De repente, o que um sentia pelo outro parecia tão óbvio, que seria até idiotice tentar negar. Se amavam, e pronto.

Naquela sala vazia, Ron beijou Hermione novamente.

Apenas os dois. Por hora, isso bastava.

Fim.

**- X – X –**

Bom, essa é a primeira fic de Harry Potter que eu escrevo e faz algum tempo que não escrevo fics em geral, então eu não sei se está realmente boa. Tentei ser fiel aos personagens e tal, mas é meio complicado, porque não tenho esse costume com os personagens da saga. RonxHermione é tão lindo que, depois de ver o HP7, precisei escrever algo sobre eles, ou ao menos tentar. Espero que gostem e, por favor, deixem reviews me falando! :D


End file.
